An interactive, real time computer system for the storage, analysis, retrieval and graphic display of clinical visual fields will be refined beyond its present level of development. Digitization of data from both kinetic and static visual fields will first be done retrospectively, using existing clinical records. An electro-mechanical interface, now under development, will ultimately permit the direct acquisition and digital storage of data at the time of examination, using an existing perimeter. Rapid, quantitative statistical analyses of visual field data will thus be made possible. Improvements in the accuracy, reliability and rapid availability (retrieval) of visual field recordings will provide an adjunct to presently existing programs for computer storage and retrieval and medical records, which are now in the use at the Department of Ophthalmology, Washington University School of Medicine. Automated graphic displays of recorded data will improve clinical appreciation of visual field defects and of progressive changes in visual fields.